


Ich Tu Dir Weh

by queerinthenorth



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Song Inspo, what is my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 07:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14280111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerinthenorth/pseuds/queerinthenorth
Summary: Papa Nil and Copia have an arrangement





	Ich Tu Dir Weh

**Author's Note:**

> @everyone i'm sorry

“You embarrassed me out there, Nil. You know as well as anyone how well I take to embarrassment.” Copia said, hissing his steel edged words into Nil’s ear.

Nil looked into Copia’s eyes, bracing himself for what was to come.

He knew when he shamed Copia in front of the Sister, that there would be hell to pay later.

But in that moment, he couldn’t find it in himself to care.

All he felt was jealousy and rage.

Rage for the Sister breaking the bloodline, but jealousy because he knew all too well what sexual perks came with the title of Papa, but he wanted Copia all for himself.

Nil wanted no one else to hear his lust laced voice growl instructions, commanding them to obey, lest they face his wrath.

 

Nil apparently hadn’t responded quickly enough, because he felt Copia’s fist crash into his nose, not quite breaking it, but making it bleed profusely.

He grinned as the taste of his own blood leaked into his mouth, enjoying this more than he really should be.

 

He knew it was wrong to intentionally provoke Copia, but fuck, the kid had a good swing, and was a decent lover when he felt like it.

Copia had always been an oddity.

Whereas everyone in the church’s leadership roles oozed charisma and sexual energy, Copia, despite being by Nil’s side since he founded the church millennia ago, had never seemed to pick it up. 

The kid had always been rather awkward and disinterested in sexual activities.

Nil had always chalked it up to bad genes, but then he discovered that Copia had been pouring all of his sexual energy into scenarios where he was the dominant one.

The one that everyone feared and respected, instead of just being an awkward kid that would never escape Nil’s shadow.

When Nil had discovered this, and discovered just how badly being Nil’s assistant of sorts had fucked with the kid’s self esteem, he forbade Copia from releasing his energies on anyone who had done nothing to deserve it.

Which is how he ended up here in the first place.

 

Nil let out a mocking “Is that the best you can manage?”, intentionally egging Copia on so he could release his anger without later feeling guilty for hurting Nil.

 

Copia punched Nil in the face, hitting his cheekbone and toppling Nil over.

He stood over Nil, resting one boot on his chest so that he couldn’t get up.

“You know damn well it isn’t, Nil.”

 

Copia removed his boot from Nil’s chest, kneeled next to him and whispered, “Maybe if you’re good, you won’t be punished as long.”

 

Nil knew in his heart that there was no way in Hell he was going to behave.

Throughout the rest of the night, Nil continued to misbehave, letting Copia beat him for all he was worth, knowing that if at any point, he stopped being into it, he could just walk away because he always had been, and probably always would be, stronger than Copia.

 

After Copia had had his fill, he helped Nil up, and asked, “Are you okay?”

Even though Copia had just spent hours beating him, his kind nature still prevailed, and Nil knew what he needed to hear.

“Yes, of course I’m fine, darling.”

Copia let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding as Nil reassured him, and took his hand.

There was something comforting about Nil, knowing that he would never judge, and even though he never showed it, he really seemed to care about everyone who asked him for help.

 

Copia really needed Nil’s support, especially when Copia’s own needs struggled against his better nature in an eternal struggle that threatened to destroy him before Nil had created this arrangement.

 

This arrangement, knowing that he had a safe outlet for the desires that hid in the depths of his mind, waiting until he was weak and alone to strike, made him feel safe in a way that he hadn’t felt in a long time.

 

It was okay.

 

It was all going to be okay. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on aestheticallycatholic.tumblr.com  
> btw this is solely the fault of the song Ich Tu Dir Weh


End file.
